


Rock Climbing

by EternalYaoi (EmpressDiamond), Unknownshore



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friendship, Groping, Hiking, Homosexual Romance, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rock climbing, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Squeezing, Yaoi, mountain climbing, nature beauty, outdoors, scenic views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Mike's therapist, Cody's mother, suggests that Mike and Cody go out on a hiking trip to help Mike's mental state. It does prove to work, though perhaps not in the way she had anticipated that it would.





	Rock Climbing

This story started in a building, more specifically on a psychological consult room: where the small but quick brunet white boy known as Cody Anderson was waiting in his mother’s waiting room for the finishing of the therapy session of his best friend since early childhood: Mike Pellino. 

 

Mike had been in therapy under Dr. Pamela Anderson for a long time, ever since he was at least six years old. It began after authorities became involved in activity surrounding his parents - resulting in him having to live in the custody of his aunt and uncle. His mental state never was truly stable though - hence the need for him to enter therapy. Due to his young age and need for social activity, the Doctor introduced Mike to her own son Cody - who as an only child and his mother having a busy schedule, spent a lot of time with Mike. The two share a close bond with each other and  know a lot about each other, almost everything in fact.

 

However, there are some things about Mike even Cody doesn’t know about, and it isn’t related to his ‘D.I.D.’ either.

 

After some further minutes, Dr. Anderson opened the door of her office to call her son in:

 

“Cody, can you come for a moment, please?” 

 

Cody opened the door and walked into the room with a somewhat happy smile on his face. In her office was his mother - dressed in relatively nice clothes and having short brown hair - and also Mike - a tall boy with crispy tan italian skin, brown eyes,  and spiky brown hair. Mike and Cody shared a fist bump with each other while Cody spoke to his mother:   
  
“Yes, mom?”

 

“Have a seat next to Mike.”

 

“Okay” and Cody did just that; as such, Mike greeted him with a simple:   
  
“Sup?”

 

“Hey Mike.”

 

“Heheh…..”

 

“Cody, I want to thank you for helping me with my patient so he can come out of his shell, and also, I want to ask to you to help me once again.”

“What needs doing, mom?”

 

Dr. Anderson hands over a couple of fliers to the two younger ones: showing a mountain side as well as a beautiful scenic view of traditional Canadian wilderness. Cody and Mike were both confused, however.

 

“Um...Dr. Anderson?” Mike asked,

 

“Yes, Mike?”

 

“Why are you handing over this flyer to us?”

 

“Because” she explained “I think it’ll be a good idea for Mike to get some fresh air and physical activity to help and improve his mental health.”

 

“You think so?”   
  
“I know so; especially since Cody will be there to make sure you get the best experience possible.”

 

“I guess that’s true...heheh...right, Cody?”

 

“Yeah….hehe...I guess I can teach Mike around how to climb a mountain.”

 

“Hahaha.”

 

“Mike...what do you say?”

 

“I say….sure!”

 

“Then it’s settled: I’ll make the calls so the two can go to the wilderness camp and stay the weekend there.”

 

“Alright!” and with that, Dr. Anderson went to talk to the phone, while Cody and Mike talk with each other as they exited the room and went on their ‘merry’ way.

 

“Eeee, this is exciting.” Mike geeked a little, lightly jumping in place, Cody chuckling at seeing it.

 

“OK OK, calm down, dude.”

 

“Sorry, heheh; but, you understand me, right?”

 

“I do, believe me; the moment I’m home, I’ll start packing what I’m gonna go with!”

“Me too!”

 

Days passed, and it was already Friday; Dr. Anderson was driving both Mike and Cody through the freeway - as neither of them yet had official licenses. Mike was looking out the window, gazing at all of the scenic views they were passing by.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Cody asked

 

“You bet, I just can’t wait!”

 

“Heheh!, me too; but at least save your energies when we start.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Cody smiled softly seeing Mike so excited, it always made him happier to see Mike so excitable; after all, seeing Mike with a smile on his face was always satisfactory for both Dr. Anderson and for Cody.

 

Eventually, the car arrived to the wilderness camp; as Dr. Anderson stopped by the entrance, Cody and Mike got out of the car and went to the trunk to get their bags.

 

“Now remember, in case that Mike has a relapse, make sure to call me or call the authorities.” Dr. Anderson said to Cody, who nodded in response as well as gave his mother a salute to better assure her.

 

“I won’t let you down, mother.”

 

“Good; well, see you on Sunday, boys.” and with that, Dr. Anderson drove off immediately after dropping them off at a local national park. Cody looked  at Mike, reaching out with his hand, which Mike grabbed.

 

Once the two arrived to the reception, the two teens settle on the room of the park’s cabins, one intended for guests staying for hiking trips.

 

Cody jumped into the bed and felt it for the first time: the soft pillow, the soft sheets,it was surprisingly comfortable to his body.

 

“Hehehe...this bed feels nice.”

 

“It does?”   
  
“Totally, come on and check!”

 

Mike goes to the vacant bed and feels it, letting out a whistle once he could confirm that Cody was indeed correct.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Heheh, yeah I am.” 

 

Mike lies down for a moment as he sees Cody

 

“Remind me on thanking your mom for this trip.”

 

“Heheh, no prob! I wanted to try hiking myself anyway...without being obligated of course.”

 

“Hahaha, true....” Mike let out a huge sigh

 

“Something wrong, Mike?” Cody asked, at which point Mike just looked to him and assured him:   
  
“Wha? No! Not at all! Everything’s fine, hehe...”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE!” Mike shouted, though Mike ending up covering his mouth and returned to a normal tone of voice. “Sorry…”

 

“..............”   
  
“Um….aaanyway...what can we do first.”

 

“Um….hiking...or you wanna build to that?”

 

“Well, maybe we could take a look around before going to hike.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Well, then…” 

 

Cody and Mike prepared their stuff and went to their way to explore the park, a backpack, hiking gear, a basic white shirt, khaki hiking shorts, black hiking boots, maps and basic travel supplies. The two boys left their cabin to see their surroundings: the tall trees, the wood that made most of the cabins and the benches, the fields, the playgrounds and the rocky roads.

 

Everything was so scenic and beautiful that the two of them couldn’t help but admire everything they saw. 

 

Mike decided to inhale the air of the place deeply, soaking it all in.

 

“Isn’t this amazing, Codes?” Mike asked, “The air’s clear, the sky’s blue, the sun shining, the temperature is just fine enough, everything’s like totally one hundred percent perfect!”

 

“I’ll say...I’m glad that this kind of places are usually kept clean.”

 

“Very!”

 

Cody managed to take advantage of the quiet time, to engage on a chat with Mike:

 

“So...how are things on your house, Mike?”

 

“Oh, you know, the usual.”

 

“And your aunt and uncle?”

 

“Same...heheh; things on the restaurant are pretty normal, though right now I’m kind of nervous when the health inspector comes at the end of the month.”

 

“I feel ya...haha...”, then, as the two go to a steeping path, Cody was trying to find balance, since he had some heavy stuff on his back.     
  
“Hey, Cody.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You sure you can handle all that stuff?”

 

“It’s OK, I got thi-Woooahhh!”

 

“Cody!” Mike tried to catch him as the brunet boy was slipping off, only to end up falling onto the ground along with him.; both of them were really close to each other’s faces, and after nervous looks they both started laughing about it.

 

“Hehehe...sorry…”

 

“No...I am sorry….haha…”

 

“No, I insist, I’m the one who’s sorry...heheh”

 

“No...I Am the one who’s sorry…”

 

“No, I am~”

 

“No...I am~”

 

“......”

 

“...you know what, let’s go to see where we can to rock climb, OK?”

 

“Alrighty...heheh.”

 

And so, the two went to the information booth to see where they can go for mountain climbing; they informed them that there will be a group going on a shuttle bus, which its destination was a chain of mountains.

 

“So, what you think it’ll be like?” Mike asked as they get in line to board the shuttle

 

“I dunno, probably something big.” 

 

“Hahaha, I hope so”

 

The line slightly pushed Mike closer to Cody, making Mike softly blush as his front was pushing against Cody’s back.

 

“Sorry.” said the one who pushed Mike, who just said:   
  
“It’s..it’s cool..heheh.” Mike replied as he was looking at Cody with a small blush, Cody however seemed fully oblivious.

 

_ “What is wrong with me right today?” _ Mike thought,  _ “What’s coming over me?” _

 

_ “What else ya’ think is happning’ you’re feeling love, dog!” _

 

_ “Awwww, isn’t that sweet?” _

 

_ “Sweet? That’s too quick. Back in my day, we didn’t change our relationship the same time we changed our trousers.” _

 

_ “Crikey! I think I have to agree with Chester on this one, mate...maybe you need to watch how many steps you wanna take before you take the leap.” _

 

_ “Guys, shut up; I’m trying to enjoy my day.”  _

 

_ “C’mon Mikey! You should fight for it!” _

 

_ “I don’t know if he should be the one, I mean...he’s my friend.” _

 

_ “Exactly! You young chip should keep in on your pants...” _

 

“Mike?” Cody asked, snapping Mike back into reality.

 

“I’m innocent.”

 

“Huh? Innocent of what?”

 

“Nothing! Hehe…”

 

“Okay then…it’s our turn to register.”

 

“Oh really? Great!”

 

The two teens go on and register on the list of attendees, as they enter the shuttle and sat next to each other, though the next one to arrive and sat with them, squished them a little close to each other - yet again considering what happened in the line.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not gonna be forever.” Cody said, which Mike just smiled sheepishly at and said calmly:

 

“Y-y-yeah...though it’s kind of crowded in here, hehe..”

 

“True...heheh.”

 

The shuttle trip took time to go, since they have to go through role call to make sure all are there. Regardless, the trip wasn’t that short fortunately and soon the two were finally where they had to be in order to start doing actual hiking and climbing.

 

“Sweet!” Cody said, smirking, “Ain’t this a beaut, Mike?”

 

“It sure is...now let’s find a nice mountain to climb.”

 

“Lucky for us, there’s plenty to choose from!”

 

“True…”

 

“So...which one first?”

 

“Maybe we should start with a not-so-big one to warm up; do you see one?”

 

“Hmm….it’s hard to tell….haha; all the places are pretty high.”

 

“True...heheh.” Cody went to check on and pointed out a rock wall that can work; “Hey Mike, over here! I think I found one!”

 

“Hmm….yeah...that one could work.”

 

“Let’s go!” and the two go to the wall, and they managed to get their gear on and trying to make sure the rope was tight enough, also putting some magnesium on their hands so they don’t sweat from their hands and slip off easily.

 

With that, the two started to climb - with the two of them starting off with rather decent optimism about it all. Although Mike was going ahead of Cody, on part of his personal skill.

 

“Hehehe…come on Cody, you can do better than that!”

 

“I’m trying, alright?”

 

“I know!”

 

Cody was doing the best that he could to go on an catch up to Mike, though Mike was really going fast. Far too fast for Cody to hope in catching up to.

 

“Woah, you’re doing good, Mike.”

 

“Heh, you think so?”   
  
“Better than I am! Heheh.”

 

Mike and Cody tried to kept going at that pace, though Cody finally barely pass by Mike; once Mike was behind Cody, he got an interesting sight: Cody’s rear end. To sum it up quickly: It was surprisingly round, juicy, succulent and bubbly considering the rest of his body.

 

_ “Oh my…” _ Mike thought,  _ “Oh my, oh my, oh my…...goodness.” _

 

_ “Damn...now THAT’s a booty!” _

 

_ “Vito!” _

 

_ “What? It’s true! Look at it~” _

 

_ “It ain’t Ayers Rock, but it’s the next best thing.” _

 

_ “Damnit, Manitoba; I was counting on you.” _

 

_ “Guys!” _

 

Mike’s inner turmoil, made the Italian boy slip off a little, he only snapping back into reality once he felt the sensation of him slipping and hearing the sound of rocks being scraped.

 

“Mike!”

 

“Ah!” Mike luckily caught his footing just in time, “Woah...heheh…..I’m kay! I’m just peachy! Heheh!”

 

“Be careful, I don’t think this height will help you if you fall.”

 

“You don’t say...heheh” the two kept going through the wall; until after a few minutes, the two arrived to the top of the rock wall; and decided to take a small break from the climbing, breaking out water bottles for themselves to drink.

 

“Aaah…” Cody gasped of relief after taking a sip of his water bottle “I seriously needed that.”

 

“I know right? This was a good ol’ workout...and look at this view.”

 

“Heheh, it sure is beautiful.” 

 

Mike then looks at Cody and asked “Cody, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, Mike!” Cody chirped, “What’s up?”

 

“Um...It’s kind of personal...but...I wanna know if you had any luck finding a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh……..um….yeah….I mean…….” Cody sighed, “No.”

 

“No? Why not?” 

 

“It’s a work in progress, trust me!”

 

“......”

 

“What? You don’t have faith in the Codester?”

 

“I do, but...I just wanted to know...because I’m not having luck yet…”

“Ohhhhhhhh...that...even after...”

 

“Yeah.” Mike got a little bit down; since he remembered a bitter spot on his memory: the end of his previous, and only, romantic relationship with Zoey; a self-proclaimed “Indie Girl”. 

For a while, Mike and Zoey were happy together, since Mike was the first time he felt love, but all ended with a halt after a certain incident:  Zoey’s family didn’t trust Mike, to put it lightly; the parents disapproved of Mike due to his MPD and the fact that he technically was on jail, so they moved away; but not before Zoey breaking up with Mike the day before moving.  “I just wish that she could fight for us a little bit more.” Mike sighed , “I...really, really do.”

 

“I know…” Cody sighed, putting his hand on Mike’s shoulder; “But...you know...life goes on and you have to move on; maybe you can find someone else.”

 

“But who?”

 

“Um….” Cody didn’t knew how to respond, but he lightly blushed “Well…”

 

“What?”

 

“N-nevermind, let’s keep going.” Cody stood up, nervously as the went to descent the rocky wall. 

 

“Alrighty then….heheh.” Mike followed back, blushing; though Cody didn’t notice - instead he focused on the mountain. 

 

Cody was the one who went ahead, with Mike preparing to go down side to side; but unfortunately, Cody’s right foot slipped off.

 

“AH-AAAH!”

 

“CODY!”

 

Cody lost the grip on the rocky wall, hanging from the tip of his fingers on the wall

 

“Woah! Heheh, I’m fine….I just need, a little, assistance….Mike?!”

 

“HANG ON, CODY; I’M COMING!”

 

“Hurry!”

 

“HANG ON!”

  
  


With an extreme level of focus and speed, Mike rushed to Cody’s aid he descended as fast as he could and once he was close to Cody:

 

“Hop to me, Cody...I’ll catch you!” Mike shouted, Cody not hesitating to trust Mike and hop towards him the best he could. Eventually, Cody managed to catch Mike and both shared sighs of relief. But something came over Cody - something he didn’t think would; going to kiss Mike right in the mouth, on the lips...the works.

 

The moment their lips made contact, their cheeks became red like tomatoes and Mike’s eyes widened as wide as they could possibly get.

 

“MHwaaah!”

 

“Mmmahh!”

 

The two broke for air and the two stared at each other, panting, blushing, gazing.

 

“Wow….”

 

“I’ll say….”

 

“Cody….is it wrong if i told you that I have a crush on you?”

 

“I can kinda tell now….heheh.”

 

“Oh...hahaha….and what was up with that kiss then?”

 

“I guess I do too?”

 

“Really?”

 

“...........I just kissed you because I was afraid, what do you think?”

 

“..that it was a sweet kiss.”

 

“You think?”   
  
“Oh yeah...heheh.”

 

“And...what do you think now...you think I can have another?”

 

“C’mere~” and the two boys kissed again on the lips, suspended on the air, locking lips with each other yet again only this time they got much more into it. 

 

“Mhmhmm..”

 

“Mmmmm~”

 

“Miiiiike.”

 

“Codyyyyyyy”

 

“Mhmm,” Cody’s hand was roaming all across Mike’s chest covered in his shirt, trailing especially around Mike’s pecs.

 

“Heheh...Cody...”

 

“Yes, Mike?”

 

“You think anyone’s watching us from below?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Well, it does..I don’t want anyone to see me own you…”

 

“Oh…...ooh my..l..heheh…”

 

“So...are you up to it, Codester?”

 

“Of course I am; if only I knew how to position ourselves to do it.”

 

“Let me help you…” Mike softly help to put Cody against the rocky walls, and carefully fidgeted with his pants - as they needed to be off.

 

“Hold tight, buddy...I got you.”

 

“I knoooow~” Cody held tightly on Mike’s neck as he unbuckled Cody’s pants and Mike did the same, although he did it slowly:

 

“Take your time, boo~” Cody muttered on Mike’s ear, making Mike smile; eventually, Mike’s and underwear were down; exposing the brown cock in all of it’s nine and a half inch long, fully hard glory.

 

“Damn, baby.”

 

“You like?”

 

“Do I...if only you can help me with mine.”

 

“Let me…”

 

“Knock yourself out~” and after Mike said that, Cody pulled down his own pants, exposing his thin legs and his seven-inched cock.

 

“Adorable~”

 

“Hehe...stooooop; you’re making me blush.”

 

“And it makes you cuter~”

 

“Hee hee…”

 

“C’mere” and  Cody lifted his legs, trying to hold on Mike’s body while presenting his tight, puckered hole.

 

“It’s all yours, Mikey~”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Yep...go on.”

 

“Here I come~” and Mike used some of his saliva and coated a little bit of the hole, with that; Mike puts the tip and pushed it inside Cody - who let out a howl the moment he felt it push its way into him.

 

“I’m sorry, too hard?”

 

“Noooooo, goooooood!”

 

“Um..OK..” Mike kept going, pushing as far and as deep as he could into Cody’s tight, clenching hole. Cody, biting his lips and moaning like crazy while wanting all of Mike.

 

“Mhm...mghmmmm…”

 

“Oooooooh~”

 

“Deeper...deeper…”

 

“You got it, baby~” and Mike went deeper inside Cody’s tight ass, which hugged his cock like a true perfect fit.

 

“Mmmmm...Mike..”

 

“Codyyyyyyy~”

 

“Are we seriously doing this?”

 

“Yes….yes we are.”

 

“....this is the oddest place to have sex, you know.”

 

“But I love it~”

 

“....hehe, me too.”

 

“Yeaaaaaahh~” and that made Mike started to move gently inside Cody, rocking back and forth and making Cody himself also arch back in moaning.

 

“AAaah...aaah...aaah…”

 

“OOoooooooh~”

 

“Yeah...fuck me…”

 

“I aaaaam~ I’m doing it as good as I can.”

 

“I knoooooooow~” Mike was using a free hand to feel the chest under the shirt of the geek, the nipples more then perked up by this point.” Mike went further and started to tweak the nipples - making Cody arch back even more as he kept moaning.

 

“OOOOOH!”

 

“So perky~ So cute~ So playable~”

 

“Teehee~”

 

“Love it so much~”

 

“Then give me moooore!”

 

“You got it, love!” Cody could feel how Mike was going faster and harder on Mike, though Mike had to struggle to keep his feet on the rocks - luckily the skills of his personalities helped him know how to keep footing - especially Manitoba and Svetlana’s.

 

“Mhmmgmm, mmhmhmm...ooh...it feels goood!”

 

“It dooooooessss~!”

 

“AAAH...I think I won’t hold it!”

 

“Dooooon’t! Don’t let a drop of cum faaaall~”

 

“I wooooooon’t!”

 

“OOOoooh...OOOOOOOOOOH!”

 

“AYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!” 

 

Cody was in rapture as he quickly held into Mike’s body as the Italian boy was leaving his seed, pulling through on his promise and going in as deep as humanly possible to ensure as little cum was dropped from outside of Cody as possible.

 

“OOooh, ooooh, Mike, fill meeeeeeee~”

 

“I aaaaaaaammmmmm~”

 

Mike was trying to be as tending and careful as he could, knowing this sex was good but dangerous at the same time.

 

“Aaah...aahhhh…”

 

“Phew~”

 

“.....OK...I think we need to go down now and get some rest.”

 

“Totally.”

 

Cody and Mike put back their pants as inconspicuous as they could and went down to the wall until they’ve arrived on safe ground. Though now that they’d fucked, things were most certainly different on the way down compared to the way up.

 

Back at the cabin, Cody was taking a nap, as Mike was looking at Cody, resting. A warm  smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed Cody on the forehead; when all of the sudden, he hears a voice on his head, though this one is raspier and sounded a little bit sinister:

 

_ So this your new boyfriend, is he? I think compared to that chick, he’s an upgrade _

 

_ C’mon you’ve known Cody for years, he’s not anyone ‘new’. _

 

_ Still...you managed to hook-up with a good one _

 

_ I know...heheh. _

 

_ You think you’ll let me one of this days have my turn with him? The things I wanna do with that spankable butt… _

 

Mike could feel his hand nearing to Cody’s butt, biting his lips as he  himself thought about doing things to it.

 

_ Mal...wait… _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Maybe we should wait a little bit more..I mean, we just came back from doing it on the middle of a rock wall. _

 

_ You can’t keep me at bay from such beauty forever, Michael. _

 

_ It’s Mike. _

 

The voice stopped talking to him, as Cody woke up lightly:   
  
“Miiiiiike” Cody whined as he yawned his way up.

 

“What is it, Codes?”

 

“What time is iiiiiiit?”

 

“I dunno, you’ve been asleep for an hour.”

 

“An hour?”   
  
“Yeah.”

 

“Oooh...sorry...hehe...that small session really worn me out.”

 

“I feel ya...heheh.”

 

“So...you think we can keep resting and then go back outside?”

 

“I sure do...heheh.”

 

Cody positioned himself to rest on Mike’s chest as the two exchange glances and smiled a little, looking forward for the rest of the weekend and enjoy the therapy in nature...and probably the rest of their lives so Mike can start recovering the faith in love.


End file.
